mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lords of Harmondale
The Lords of Harmondale is the playable adventuring party in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. By default, the party consists of the goblin Knight Zoltan, the human Thief Roderick, the dwarven Cleric Serena, and the elven Sorcerer Alexis. Biography The four adventurers competed in Lord Markham's scavenger hunt, eventually winning the deed to Castle Harmondale and its surrounding lands. However, when they reached their new property, they learned that the castle was infested by monsters and badly in need of repair. The group cleared away the hostile creatures and convinced Hothfarr IX, King of the Dwarves, to repair the castle. When the party returned to the castle, diplomats from Erathia and AvLee were waiting for them, and the heroes learned that their home was in the Contested Lands between the two kingdoms. Each side wanted to secure the party's aid in the conflict between them, while the arbiter Judge Grey tried to find a peaceful solution. Eventually, the heroes got their hands on a famous artifact known as Gryphonheart's Trumpet, which they could either give to one of the sides to secure victory, or give to Judge Grey to secure Harmondale's independence. A few months after the conflict began, Judge Grey passed away, and the heroes were asked to choose who should replace him: Judge Fairweather, representative of Bracada, or Judge Sleen, representative of Deyja. Path of Dark If the party chose Sleen, the conflict turned into a bloody war, and the necromancers of Deyja raised the corpses to create an army. The heroes were summoned to meet Archibald, King of Deyja, and his advisors - Kastore, Tolberti, Dark Shade, and Maximus, members of the Terran ultimate adventurers. The Terran adventurers had encountered problems while following Corak and Sheltem and crashed on Enroth. Some of them (led by Kastore) wanted to revive Enroth's Heavenly Forge, creating advanced weapons and using them to take over the world, while the others (led by Resurrectra) wanted to use a gate created by the Ancients to reconnect to the Web of Worlds and end the Silence. The group argued and eventually split up, with Kastore's forces ending up as advisors to Archibald. Archibald later contacted the Lords of Harmondale, telling them that Kastore had rebelled against him and taken control of Deyja. Driven by guilt and fear, Archibald wanted to lift the death sentence that Queen Catherine had placed on him, so he asked the heroes to enter Colony Zod, the kreegan base, and rescue his brother Roland. By renouncing his claim to the throne of Enroth, Archibald convinced Roland and Catherine to lift his death sentence. Kastore wanted the the Lords of Harmondale to acquire the Oscillation Overthruster so that he could use it to power the Heavenly Forge. The Lords of Harmondale aided Kastore and his friends in defeating the other Terran ultimate adventurers, restoring the Forge and beginning to produce weapons. Path of Light If the party chose Fairweather, he managed to find a peaceful solution to the conflict. The heroes were summoned to meet Gavin Magnus, King of Bracada, and his advisors - Resurrectra, Sir Caneghem, Robert the Wise, and Crag Hack, members of the Terran ultimate adventurers. Like their evil friends, Resurrecta's group had become advisors to one of Enroth's kingdoms. Just like in the Path of Dark, Kastore rebelled against Archibald, who asked the Lords of Harmondale to free his brother to secure a pardon for himself. Archibald renounced his claim to the throne and made peace with Catherine and Roland. Resurrectra wanted the the Lords of Harmondale to acquire the Oscillation Overthruster to power the Ancients' gate. The Lords of Harmondale aided Resurrectra and her friends in defeating the other Terran ultimate adventurers, powering the gate and traveling to Webstation Beta-5. The two parties were now able to travel anywhere they wished along the Web. Notes Originally, the Path of Dark was supposed to be the canonical one, leading to the introduction of the Forge faction in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Due to fan backlash when the idea was presented, the faction was scrapped, and the Path of Light became canonical. Category:Might and Magic VII party members